Unnecessary Tension
by Dr.E. Vance
Summary: Daniel couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't usually someone to start anything, especially something like this, but Jonas was taking his sweet time in getting there . . . Slash pairing. Can stand as a oneshot. Rating may change if story is continued.


**A/N – I got this idea from a long chain of connecting thoughts before it and I mean long. Let's just say it started with thinking about my AP History homework and ended up with a SG-1 slash. Yeah . . . don't ask. . . **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, much to my disappointment. I miss Jonas…**

Daniel walked steadily but quickly through the hallway aside Sam. They were talking, actually Sam was doing most of the talking, Daniel was thinking. Sam finally stopped and the old friends walked in silence. Soon, sometime later, they at last reached Sam's office.

"You want to come in?"

"Ah, no. I have something I want to do first. Thanks, though." Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets. Jonas carefully approached his two, whom he considered friends, to make sure he wasn't invading on privacy. Sam turned to face Jonas.

"Hey, Jonas. Everything okay?" Sam absent mindedly put her hand on Jonas' shoulder. Jonas grinned and turned his attention to Daniel instead. Suddenly, Daniel had a funny feeling. And this funny feeling wasn't in his stomach, either.

"Ah, I have a question about some translations you made . . ." Jonas trailed off at the end, his grin not changing the whole time.

"Sure. I'll be right there."

Jonas started back the way he came and hoped he could find some translations with a mistake before Daniel arrived. Jonas had been immediately attracted to the man the moment they started a conversation and knew it felt more than a friendship. But he kept it under wraps because he had no idea if Daniel felt the same way.

Daniel muttered a quick goodbye to Sam and followed Jonas. He wondered what could be wrong with his translations, if anything. Was this just a dumb try to get him alone? He approached the door and slowly pulled it open. The room was poorly lit and he could see Jonas bent over a file cabinet muttering something to himself.

"Hey, what is it?"

Daniel could see Jonas nearly jump out of his skin and he laughed. Jonas had only asked his presence five minutes ago and already forgot he was coming. Sounded a lot like something Daniel would do himself.

"Dr. Jackson! You startled me." Jonas laughed nervously, not expecting Daniel to show up as soon as he did. He was still looking for a wronged translation.

"Daniel, please."

"Sorry, Dr . . . uh, Daniel." Jonas pulled a random sheet of paper out of the file cabinet and slammed it closed, not bothering to look at what he just pulled out. The two men stood in silence, neither willing to admit why they were really there and wondering who would be the first to do it.

"What did you want to show me?" Daniel asked. What did Jonas want to show Daniel? That was entirely different than what he should show him.

"Um, this transla . . . tion." Jonas finally took a look at what he was holding. "which this isn't. Sorry." He smiled again, the tension almost reaching the unbearable point.

"Should I leave?" Daniel pointed towards the door.

"NO!" Jonas yelled getting a eyebrow raise out of Daniel. "I mean, no. I'll find it. It's in here somewhere . . ." Jonas began rummaging through piles of miss-matched papers on his desk.

Daniel couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't usually someone to start anything, especially something like this, but Jonas was taking his sweet time in getting there. Daniel advanced toward the man and grabbed his arm. Jonas stopped and looked up not daring to believe what was happening right in front of his eyes.

( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Sam took her time walking to Jonas' room. She had a few things from the last mission she needed to discuss with him and she was certain Daniel would've left by now. The files in her right hand were slim, but carried a lot information. In her left hand she carried her constant companion – her coffee mug.

Yawning, she grabbed the door knob, opened the door, looked inside and dropped her coffee.

**Well, this could go two ways. It could stay the way it is and be a one-shot, or I could continue and make this a chapter story. It's up to you, I mean, I don't want to continue it if nobody will read it!**


End file.
